


A Love Confession (Always Comes With Cupcakes)

by Chechilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia
Summary: When Merlin ran into a gorgeous student on his first day of uni, he didn't expect to see him again. He certainly didn't expect to become his roommate.Of course, fate then decided to make his life a living hell.





	A Love Confession (Always Comes With Cupcakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is good. I mean, all I've written so far is angst.  
> So I wanted to write fluff for a change. Like, tooth-rotting fluff.  
> So what's better than our two boys being paired up in the same room in uni ?  
> You've been warned. Enjoy !

It was a beautiful day. The sun was barely peaking out of the mountains surrounding the campus, but it already promised waves of warmth and a bright blue sky, for there wasn't a cloud in sight.

It was a beautiful day, and Merlin didn't care, because he was already late.

" Shit, shit, shit " he muttered under his breath. Of course, he had to have read the papers wrong, thinking his classes started a day later. If not for Gwen's text, asking him where the hell he was and why he hadn't been there to the official visit of the campus, he would still be in his bed, peacefully sleeping.

And here he was, running desperately, cursing himself for not having at least taken his usual shot of caffeine before leaving, his frayed backpack bouncing awkwardly on his shoulder.

He was so caught up in his misery that he didn't see the blond on his path before he crashed into him, sending the cup of coffee the man was holding flying. Limbs flaying, he fell on his arse, and the blond swore viciously.

" Hell, can't you look where you're going ? " he shouted.

" I'm sorry ! " Merlin replied, cheeks burning with embarrassment. " Sorry, terribly sorry " he added, wincing, looking forlornly to the now empty cup of coffee discarded on the ground.

He looked up to see the other student holding out his hand to him. Merlin took it, belatedly noticing that the man was drop dead _gorgeous_ , blond hair like a halo over his face. The student hauled him up roughly, lips thinned.

" Why are you in such a rush ? Geez, it's uni, you need to relax ! "

Merlin jumped at the voice, the posh accent sending shivers down his spine.

 _Oh no_ , Merlin thought, _now was certainly not the time to..._

" Shit ! "

He turned a panicked gaze on the blond, whose wide eyes, blue like the summer sky, were staring at him in astonishment, like he had some kind of mental affliction.

" You wouldn't happen to know where the theater number three is, would you ? " he asked, a bit sheepish.

The blond scoffed.

" Why " he drawled, " can't you read a plan ? "

He slowly agitated a paper in front of Merlin's face, an amused smirk on his features. Merlin scowled :

" I missed the visit of the campus " he shot back " no need to be such a prat about it. "

The student shook his head, bemused, and pointed toward a building right behind Merlin.

" You just missed it " he said, eyes shining with mirth. " I suggest you hurry up, though. The class there started half an hour ago, and I know for a fact that Professor Gaius doesn't like people being late. "

" Shit ! "

And Merlin ran again, throwing a shouted " Thank you ! " over his shoulder.

***

All things considered, Merlin's day hadn't been as catastrophic as he first thought it would be. Professor Gaius had raised a disapproving eyebrow when Merlin had entered his class, but had apparently decided to be magnanimous on the first day, for he hadn't interrupted his lesson. Or perhaps it was the fact that Merlin was his nephew, but Merlin didn't think so : Gaius had never been known to be lenient. That hadn't stop Merlin for tripping on his own two feet while walking to the place Gwen had kept for him, nearly avoiding falling again, attracting the sniggers of nearby students.

He had managed to follow Gaius' explanations about the basic functions of the human heart without nodding off or yawning too much, despite having learned that lesson at five, courtesy of his mother. Gwen had also offered to share her mug of coffee with him, which had helped him a lot to stay conscious.

By the time lunch came, he was mostly awake. Sitting with Gwen at a cafeteria's table, he was looking dubiously at the piece of what appeared to be meat, looking lost on his plate next to a couple of green beans and shifty carrots.

He was recounting to Gwen his encounter of the morning, leaving her openly gloating at his natural clumsiness, when the blond student appeared at the door of the cafeteria, walking side by side with a gorgeous brunette. He stared just long enough for the brunette to gently pat the student's arm before getting off, attracting a fair amount of staring in her wake. The blond's gaze surveyed the cafeteria. Suddenly bashful, Merlin dropped his gaze.

" Gwen ! " he hissed at his friend, who was still laughing. " It's him !"

Gwen head shot up :

" What ? Where ? " she asked.

" Near the door " Merlin replied, voice low. " No, don't look like that, it's too obvious ! "

He reddened but Gwen simply hummed.

" With an arse like that, I can certainly understand your reaction. "

" Gwen ! "

" Alright, alright, I'll shut up now " she said, eyes shining with mirth even as Merlin glared at her.

She then looked pensively somewhere over Merlin's shoulder.

" Although I must admit, his friends aren't bad either. "

Risking a glance behind him, Merlin moaned in mock despair.

" Oh God, it's like a scene from a wet dream " he lamented.

Gwen burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the table where the blond was sat. Said student's gaze turned instantly toward Merlin, who, still looking, flushed with embarrassment as the blond merely lifted an unimpressed eyebrow.

" Prat " Merlin muttered, turning his back on him.

Gwen patted his arm comfortingly.

" Come on " she said, "let's go. We don't want you to be late again for your afternoon class, do we ? "

They left the cafeteria side by side, and Merlin most certainly didn't glance at the blond's table.

He _didn't_.

***

The rest of the day went in a similar fashion : boring classes following interesting ones, teachers succeeding to teachers, some more passionate than others.

For example, Professor Killgarrah liked to talk in riddles and never answered straight to a simple question. He seemed however to have an encyclopedic memory extended to several subjects, which made him an ideal teacher for the history of medicine. Professor Caerleon had been a renown surgeon before she had decided to teach her specialty and made sure to keep her students interested.

On the other hand, Professor Agravaine was the most boring teacher Merlin had ever had, which was saying something. Beside, there was a rumor that he had been a doctor once, but had been fired for having signed unjustified orders for rich people to get certain types of medication - namely, drugs. But Merlin didn't quite think it was true : how could such a man be authorized to teach to students ?

Gwen had filled him with the details of the campus' layout during the day, and Merlin, for all that he could have his head in the clouds, took to navigate around the buildings like a fish to water.

He had no difficulty finding his room in the tall building on the outskirts of the campus, where the lottery of the university's administration had placed him. He was lucky not to have to share his room with anyone - the stories he had heard about some roommates had make cold shivers running down his spine, and he knew for a fact that one of his fellow student, Mordred, kept a snake in his room, while otherwise being perfectly nice, if not a bit creepy.

He had just started to relax after his long day, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other, when he heard a knock on the door.

And that's when his entire day went to hell.

***

He opened the door cautiously, only to find Morgause LeFay, the campus' administrator, waiting for him with a heavy frown on her brow.

Merlin shivered, and it wasn't from cold. He had heard stories about Morgause and the way she directed the campus' with an iron hand. It was her that made the room arrangements, and if anyone had complaints they were redirected to her. It was her that made sure the students could work at their best, paying impromptu visits to students that didn't respect the rules and scaring the crap out of them. Surprisingly, the students never made twice the same mistake.

" Hum, hello ? " Merlin asked, fidgeting under the piercing gaze of the administrator's eyes. " Is there something wrong ? "

Morgause glanced briefly at a chart she held in her hand before looking at Merlin.

" Merlin Emrys ? " she asked simply.

" It's me " Merlin replied, trituring nervously his earrings.

" I have to ask you to come with me " Morgause said without emotion.

Before Merlin could truly start to worry, she added :

" I'm afraid there's a problem with this part of the building, and it's not safe for students anymore. We'll have to relocate you somewhere else. "

Merlin grimaced.

" Okay, I guess " he said. " Do I have to move out now, or... ? "

He trailed off, looking expectantly at Morgause.

" It would be best " she said, flashing him an indulgent smile. " We have found you a room already. "

Unable to do anything else but comply, Merlin started packing his belongings - he barely had the time to make himself at home anyway - while Morgause was patiently waiting for him in the corridor.

They walked together toward a building much closer to the center of the campus.

" It's very unusual for us, but considering the circumstances we decided to pair up students of different years together " Morgause explained on the way. " Your roommate is in his third year of university. But don't worry, his school record is pristine. "

Merlin swallowed nervously. He didn't much care about one's abilities to answer a teacher's question right or manipulate them into saying so. All he wanted was someone who wouldn't be difficult to live with.

Morgause knocked softly on one door. When she received the answer to enter, she passed her head by the opening :

" Your new roommate is here " she said simply. Then, without waiting for the student's spluttering indignation, she left with a parting " Be nice with each other ".

Merlin waited for a bit outside the room when he heard :

" Well, are you going to enter or what ? "

His eyes widened when he recognized the voice. Oh no. It couldn't be...

The door opened abruptly to reveal the blond student. He had apparently been already half asleep, for he was bare chested, chiseled muscles rippling under golden skin, making Merlin's mouth water. He may have let out a whimper as the student exclaimed :

" You ! What the hell are you doing here ? "

Merlin dropped his gaze and nearly smiled when he noticed the blond's pajama's bottoms : plain grey with cakes of all sorts drawn on it.

" Huh " he replied very intelligently. Gathering his wits, he added " It seems that I'm your new roommate. "

" I gathered " the student replied dryly. " Why you, though ? "

Suddenly angry, Merlin locked his jaw. For a man so beautiful, the blond certainly made up for it with a wonderfully prattish personality.

" I have no idea " he replied icily. " I was just fine in the room that _I didn't share with anyone_ before Morgause - huh, miss LeFay - knocked on my door, telling me _very sorry, it's unusual, but we have no choice but pair you up with the biggest clotpole of all campus_ ".

The blond looked at him for a bit, mouth slightly parted, and suddenly burst out laughing. And with that all tension seemed to seep out of them. The student moved out of the way and invited Merlin to come inside, arms wrapped around his ribs, shaking with laughter.

" It's not even a word " he howled, shaking his head.

" It is " Merlin replied, cheeks crimson.

He didn't like being mocked.

" I would know " the student said, wiping his eyes.

He took a deep breath and smiled, eyes twinkling still.

" Why don't we start again ? " he said, extending his hand. " I'm Arthur Pendragon, third year, English lit student. "

Merlin's eyebrow shot up.

" I wouldn't have taken you for a literature student " he said, eyes crinkling. " Business, more like " he added.

Arthur laughed dryly :

" And wouldn't my father have loved it " he said.

He turned an expectant eye toward Merlin, cutting short Merlin's question :

" And you are ? "

" Merlin Emrys " Merlin answered. " First year. And, huh, I study medicine. "

" I gathered, with you having class with Professor Gaius and all. By the way, he didn't throw you out for being late ? " Arthur asked, smirking.

And didn't that smile just make _things_ to Merlin's insides.

" No " he said, shaking his head. " He didn't say anything. I hadn't missed much, anyway. "

Arthur nodded, as if it made sense.

" Well " he said, making a vague gesture with his hand, " make yourself comfortable. "

He yawned loudly and scratched his belly before turning smirk toward his newfound roommate.

" Oh, and Merlin ? " he said softly.

" Yes ? "

" You owe me coffee. "

And with that he dropped himself on his bed and smashed his head on his pillow, making Merlin groan.

He was utterly, completely screwed.

***

The next morning, Merlin woke up early and exited the room in silence, Arthur snoring softly beside him. When he came back, two solid cup of coffee in his hands, it was to find Arthur already awake, half naked in their tiny kitchen, trying not to burn too much the pancakes he was making.

He looked up when Merlin entered :

" Morning " he greeted him, voice rough with sleep.

He gave Merlin a half smile above his shoulder.

" I thought you had pulled a runner " he said conversationally. " Or at least went to the Terror to try to get a new room. "

" The Terror ? " Merlin asked, puzzled.

Without waiting for an answer, he put the cup of coffee on the table. His defiant look made Arthur smile.

" Morgause " the blond replied.

He pushed a plate of at least edible looking pancakes toward Merlin.

" 'S for you " he said, mouth full.

Merlin thanked him before he registered what Arthur had said.

" You call Morgause the Terror ? " he asked with a barely concealed squeak in his voice.

He wasn't one to cower in front of anyone, but even he had to admit that the campus' administrator was very scary looking - and he didn't think she would appreciate the nickname. He told Arthur as much, and the blond simply shrugged :

" Oh, she loves it, I assure you. But don't tell anyone I said that, she would have my balls if she knew. "

Merlin frowned, puzzle.

" You talk like you know her " he said.

Arthur wrinkled his nose.

" Because I do " he replied. " She's my sister's sister ".

Noticing Merlin's lost look, he waved his hand dismissively :

" Half-sisters all around " he said by way of an explanation. " Nothing too complicated. Anyway, Morgause is terrifying and she enjoys it. End of the story. "

Merlin frowned, but didn't comment the harsh tone, preferring to side-step the conversation :

" I heard stories about her " he said " and all only in one day. I was wondering if they were true ? "

Arthur raised an amused eyebrow :

" I wouldn't be surprised if most of them were, you know " he replied. " If you're asking about the student she locked in her office because he had left his roommate outside all night, refusing to open the door, it isn't true. She locked him down in the basement, where we do our laundry. "

Merlin, snorted, nearly avoiding to spit his food. He shook his head, smiling.

" No, I was more thinking of..."

He bit his lip, as it was sometimes a difficult subject to broach, even more so with someone he barely knew :

" Someone told me there was a student that insulted another because, well, because he was gay, and she was by chance passing nearby. He said that she heard everything and didn't say anything as the student left, but the very same night the student was thrown out of his room. "

Arthur was nodding slightly, as if he recognized the story.

" Actually, it isn't quite right " he said. " I knew the guy, he was in the same year as me. He wasn't simply thrown out of his room, he was forbidden to ever set a foot on campus again outside of classes. "

Noticing Merlin's stupor, he shrugged :

" Valiant was a dick anyway. "

They finished their breakfast in silence, exchanging quick glances and half smiles. As they washed their plates in the sink, Arthur turned toward Merlin :

" You've never been here before, right ? " he asked.

" No, I haven't " Merlin replied " why ? "

" I was thinking, maybe I could show you around a bit, before the classes start. I mean, if you want to. "

Merlin smiled.

" I'd love to " he said.

But, inwardly, he was cursing.

Because despite apparently acting like a prat with strangers, Arthur was downright nice.

Like, really nice.

Which could only mean one thing : Merlin was in trouble.

***

The following weeks only served to highlight that impression. Waking up next to Arthur every morning was absolute torture. The man was like perfection wrapped in a human suit. With his strong jaw and regal nose and soft blond hair and piercing blue eyes, he was every single one of Merlin's fantasies coming to life. And it certainly didn't help that Arthur had the body of some kind of sex God.

It didn't help at all.

" I'm getting mad " he said to Gwen, for the umpteenth time that day. " I'm truly, one hundred per cent, getting mad. "

Gwen patted him gently, before asking :

" Why don't you simply ask him out ? Then at least you'll have a straight answer ".

" I can't " Merlin moaned, head pillowed on his arms. " He's straight. He's so straight it's not even funny. "

" Merlin " Gwen replied, admonishing, " you can't possibly know that. "

" I know my luck " Merlin grumbled. " A man as gorgeous as him cannot be gay, because it would mean that I would have a chance. "

He shrugged.

" And I don't have a chance in hell " he whined. " Besides, I saw him. Remember that gorgeous brunette, the first day we were here ? Or that girl he was with a few days ago, what was it...Sophia ? Vivian ? "

He then promptly raised his head :

" Ow ! " he exclaimed, rubbing his scalp gingerly. " What the hell was that for ? "

Gwen pointed a threatening finger at him :

" You, my friend, are no self-pitying idiot " she said. " You like him, so bloody well do something about it ! "

Merlin chuckled at his friend's bluntness.

" Alright, dearest Gwennie " he said, mocking " why don't you go talk to Lance then ? "

Gwen blushed and glared at him.

" That was a low blow " she said. " I hate you ".

" Too right you do " Merlin said, grinning. " Oh, hold on, they're coming ".

Arthur had introduced Merlin to his friends a while ago, inviting him to a night out at the pub. Merlin had brought Gwen, and Arthur's friends had effortlessly welcomed them both.

There was Lance - short for Lancelot - a beautiful but very straight man that had instantly caught Gwen's eye (and hadn't left it since) ; Leon, a redhead with a kind smile and an easy laugh that apparently was Arthur's friend since they were in their nappies ; and Perceval, a muscled, scary looking giant who was the nicest man Merlin had ever met.

There was also Elena, whose clumsiness seemed as legendary as Merlin's, a lovely blond that adored Merlin the instant her eyes fell on him ; and Mithian, a brunette that looked a bit intimidating at first but was in fact kind and caring and had an incisive sense of humor that made Merlin burst out laughing more than once.

Later, they had introduced Gwen's brother, Elyan, to the group - who was now thick as thieves with Perceval since the latter had shown him how to create a flower out of paper to impress women - and they were a very close knitted circle ever since.

Shrugged out of his reverie by the loud sound of chairs scrapping linoleum, Merlin looked up in time to see their friends sitting beside Gwen and him. He smiled when he saw her blush as Lance chose the place to her right, conscious that he was doing the same as Arthur sat beside him.

Arthur's arm came up to rest on the back of his chair, as if it was a natural thing for him to do, and started mocking him, as was his habit every time they were together.

Merlin replied in kind, and soon booming laughter was filling the cafeteria.

***

Merlin was pining.

There wasn't any other word more fitting to describe what he was feeling.

 _Yup_ , he thought. _Pining. No way around it._

It had been months. Months. And day after day Merlin had to sleep next to Arthur's bed, to watch him get out of the shower with droplets of water sliding down his perfect chest, to watch him cook surprisingly good pancakes half naked in his cakes decorated pajamas ( " It's a gift from my sister, _Mer_ lin, shut up ").

But what was even worse was to curl up on one of their bed to watch together the last rerun of Doctor Who ( " Rose is the best and it's final, _Mer_ lin " ), or to go to a club after a particularly hard test where Merlin would barely drink a pint and already be tipsy ( " You're such a lightweight, _Mer_ lin " ), and Arthur would have to carry him back to their room, which would make him mock his friend in the morning. But then he would leave painkillers and a glass of water on Merlin's nightstand, so Merlin couldn't really complain.

It was absolute hell.

***

Their relationship took a turn for something deeper a night in winter, as they were in their room trying to repair the broken heater.

" You never talked about your family " Merlin said, conscious that he was tiptoeing a line that had been drawn since the beginning of their relationship.

Arthur shrugged, suddenly distant, tweaking a screw on the heater.

" There's not much to tell " he said. " My mother died when I was young, my father raised me as well as he could, and I learn that I had a sister when I was eighteen. "

Sensing that Arthur didn't want any apologies or condolences, Merlin waited a bit before replying :

" I wasn't even born when my father left. I was raised by my mother, in a tiny village called Ealdor. She was a nurse, you see, so I learned very early how to treat wounds and such. "

Arthur smiled :

" That's why Professor Gaius likes you so much, then ? " he said. " Because you're his best student ? "

Merlin grimaced :

" That would be because he's sort of my uncle " he said. " I've known him since I was very little. "

Arthur seemed surprised :

" You never said " he replied pensively.

Merlin winced.

" Well, usually I avoid to. I don't want people to think I'm here because he put in a good word or something. I earned my scholarship. "

" I know the feeling " Arthur muttered.

Sensing Merlin's wondering gaze, he added :

" My father. You may have heard of Uther Pendragon ? "

" Uther Pendragon ? You mean, the business magnate ? "

" In the flesh " Arthur sighed. " Because I'm related to him, people always assume that I don't deserve my place here. Of course, they don't know that he never wanted me to come study here. "

" Why did you, then ? " Merlin asked, surprised. " You're not on good terms with him ? "

" That's putting it mildly " he said with a half smile. " He disowned me. "

Merlin looked up from the heater with a start.

" Disowned you ? " he repeated, voice unusually high. "But why ? "

Arthur looked at him for a moment, as if he was sizing him. Finally, he replied :

" He didn't take too kindly his only son telling him he was gay. "

Merlin's mouth fell open in shock.

" You're...gay ? "

" Yeah " Arthur replied.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed.

" Is that a problem ? " he asked, jaw tight.

Merlin laughed nervously :

" That would be a bit hypocritical, with me liking men and all. I just didn't think you'd be. "

It was something he usually kept for himself, and rarely told anyone, for he had had some troubles with bullies in high school. Arthur's eyes widened imperceptibly, but he recovered quickly and lifted a shoulder.

" Most people don't" he said.

The conversation was left at that, but it was the first time they had broached such an intimate subject for them both.

And everything was fine between them.

But that was, until Gwaine came along.

***

Gwaine was a long time friend of Arthur that had left for half a year to fulfill a dream in a road trip in America. He came back in England in the middle of the school year, all swagger and roguish grin and perfect hair. He immediately took a liking to Merlin, teasing him and obnoxiously flirting with him at every turn.

Merlin didn't mind, for it distracted him well enough from his growing feelings for Arthur. Arthur, however, had become withdrawn since the return of Gwaine in England. He snapped at his friend more often than not, was sullen half the time and generally acted like a prat.

No one dared to confront him on it, but after a time Gwaine had enough and told him so. What started as a shouting match between the pair of them ended with a long conversation, Arthur pale and lips thinned, Gwaine unrelenting.

Merlin didn't know what had been said that day, but Gwaine stopped flirting with him and Arthur returned to his normal self. And if sometimes he was watching Merlin with a heated gaze, well.

This time, no one called him on it.

***

" I'm dying for a cupcake. "

Merlin's voice carried into their shared room, startling Arthur. They were both studying for their exams and had been hauled up in the same room for nearly five hours.

" Then go buy one " Arthur replied " I need to work. "

Merlin reddened. Arthur, seeming to notice the awkwardness coming off of him in waves, looked up.

" Merlin ? What is it ? "

Merlin just shrugged.

" 's nothing " he mumbled.

Arthur simply looked at him, eyes full of gentle reproach.

" It's just " Merlin finally relented, " well, I can't. "

" You can't what ? " Arthur asked, lifting an eyebrow. " Get your ass up and go to the store ? "

Merlin flushed and muttered under his breath.

" What did you say ? "

" I said I don't have the money ! " he nearly shouted, mortified.

Arthur's eyes widened. He whistled softly :

" Well, I knew that you were broke but not... "

He trailed off, embarrassed. Merlin looked away :

" Well, I already owe Will twenty bucks, and there's nothing on my account, and Cenred fired me yesterday, and..."

And Merlin couldn't very well tell Arthur that he had used his last savings to buy him a birthday present.

So he didn't add anything, and Arthur didn't comment further.

***

Merlin thought that it would be left at that, but he was took by surprised when he came back from his classes the next day to find a trail of cupcakes on the table. Actual, real, sugary cupcakes with bright red icing.

He looked up to see Arthur smiling at him, a light blush on his cheeks. He took a cupcake and bit a huge chunk, moaning in pleasure at the taste.

" Those are absolutely wonderful " he said. " Where did you get them ? "

" Well " Arthur answered, sheepish, " you always said that Gwen was a great cook, so I asked her for a recipe. And, hum, I made them myself. "

Merlin's smile was so wide it hurt. He licked off his lips the crumbs and started when Arthur's eyes followed the movement of his tongue.

And all clicked into place.

" Arthur ? "

His friend was looking at him intensely, face flushed and eyes bright, and Merlin snapped. Joy bubbled up inside him and he didn't even try to contain it, laughing and laughing and laughing until he didn't have enough air left.

" Come here, you silly man " he said once he regained his breath.

He tugged Arthur close, and the blond wrapped his arms around his waist, eyes bright with hope.

And then Merlin kissed him, hard and sweet, and Arthur licked inside his mouth to taste the sugar of the cupcake. Merlin moaned into the kiss, pressing flush against Arthur's chest. They stumbled together toward Merlin's bed, kissing and kissing until they were breathless, cupcakes all but forgotten on the table.

There wouldn't be any more studying that night.


End file.
